megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The timeline of the series
READ: *TMMN *RPM (page 1) *PRC Other: *Original series (20XX) *X's seal - around 100 years. 20XX > 21XX *Cain finding X > X1 - At least 1 year *X1 > X2 - 6 months *X3, X4 and the two GB games - Unknown *X5 > X6 - 3 weeks **X6 > X7 and X8 - Unknown. Still 21XX **MMXCM - 22XX *X series > Zero 1 - around 100-200 years. 22XX or 23XX. Zero's 1st seal (some years of research), the Elf Wars, and Zero's second seal (around 100 years). When he was found by Ciel, he was worn out, most likely by time. The story suggests the Zero series takes place after X6, not only because they are omitted (no X2-X4 in the text for instance), but because of the way it is written, meaning X7 onward are not part of the main story (being an "alternate dimension"). But Zero being completed 1XX years before the Zero series? If Wily was already dead (physically) even 199 years before, it would be somewhat short to the timeline, leaving no space for Mega Man X Command Mission even if it happened during the Elf Wars. There is also new info about the characters: *Zero was violent and disobedient when Wily activated him, so he had to seal him in a capsule (He was worse than Bass. Wily never learns...) *After Dark Elf's seal, X's soul was forced out of his body and it split into 5 Cyber-elves, 4 of these being used to create the Big 4. (Horcruxes? XD) *Humans can't see Cyber-elves with bare eyes (Ciel needs a visor to see them, but she can see the Mother/Dark Elf normally in Z3's ending, suggesting this one can be seen by humans. Vent, Aile and Ashe can see Cyber-elves, but to note, they are Humanoids, humans with mechanical parts), and by definition, the Sigma Virus is a Cyber-elf in the same way X and Zero are Reploids. Also, where the heck the info of Jakob and the Neo Arcadia Tower being the same came from? The MMZOCW only says Jakob was the very first orbital elevator created (MM10's Wily Castle may be something else?). In MMXCM there is another orbital elevator, Babel, and there could be others too. It is not specific that they are the same, only that it was repaired from an old orbital elevator: *'Neo Arcadia Tower:' "The tower leading to the center of Neo Arcadia. Technically, it is really a repaired elevator shaft that was once used in an orbital elevator for transportation between the Earth's surface and the moon. The orbital elevator was destroyed in the Maverick Wars, however, and now this shaft is used to foil would-be infiltrators of Neo Arcadia." --Quick April 10, 2010 (UTC) I've read up on all of this information at Protodude's website (was out of town until today), and I was quite surprised. I shared my thoughts on the matter, which you can read in the comments section here. However, there are a few points I'd like to make, and bring to consideration: *It is unknown exactly when X is sealed, but best estimates would suggest sometime around 201X (maybe around 2016-ish). This is based on X's being sealed for about 100 years, and based on the date of 2114 on Cain's computer (a copyright date, which merely suggests that it's within a few years later if he is using an up-to-date system). However, with the classic series expanding as it has recently, I wonder if X was actually sealed while the Wily Wars were still on-going, or if after. If he was sealed after the end of the Wily Wars, he would have been sealed mid-century (ca. 204X or 205X), but that would then imply that the X series started mid-century as well. I guess it kind of depends if 2114 was meant to be a canon-date or simply something they put in the game because they really weren't thinking that far ahead at the time? *It says Zero was sealed 1XX years ago (rather than the "over 200" that X was). That means, of course, that Zero was sealed after X was sealed, but we do see Zero in a cameo appearance in the arcade game. However, if he was sealed, for example, in 202X, that would still imply that the Zero games take place in 22XX rather than 23XX. In fact, he had to have been sealed at least before 205X, since by then Dr. Wily would have been an incredibly old man. *I know somewhere on this site we have a loose time-line for the X series, and the other series, that gives approximate dates of when these games take place. I'd like to think that it's actually a pretty solid assessment. The only issue I see with it now is where Command Mission fits in. The game takes place after 2202, sometime perhaps in 221X or 222X. Yet, based on my comments here about when the Zero series takes place (given the information provided), that seems unlikely. However, as CM really offered nothing new for the series in terms of story, I'm willing to simply strike it from the record. But, I'd still like to see that 40-or-so year time-gap filled in (X9, maybe?). *The exclusion of direct-mention of games like X3, X4, X7, X8, and CM doesn't mean they aren't canon, but rather that they didn't provide any relevant information towards the Zero series that warranted them being mentioned in that particular time-line. I think they occurred, however. It's just a matter of rectifying their exact placement in the time-line (and, in this case, as CM is the only one in the 22XX period, and doesn't quite fit, I'd say it's the only less-canon of them). Just my thoughts! --Brahman 21:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC)